Phantom Jealousy
by Coco Apple
Summary: SequeltoPhantomP. After Danny's wish, he's sent back in time to only remember it as a dream. He sets his eyes on his best friend, Sam to become his wife when they are older. But, someone else has there eyes on Sam. And it sparks jealousy. DXS OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

Quick A/N:

**THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO **_**PHANTOM PROMISE**_**. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ _PHANTOM PROMISE_! **

**C: Thanks.  
**

* * *

The events of before ran threw Danny's mind. He never remembered it actually happening, he always believed it was a dream. But now on his eighth birthday, those dreams seemed to be real.

"Blow out the candles sweetie," Maddie said smiling over her son. Stepping back next to her husband, she smiled up at him. "Our little boy is growing up."

Jack smiled as well, "Well, he is going to become a fine young man soon!" he slowly touched Maddies shoulder. "His powers should be awakening soon. We must prepare him, whatever they might be."

"Ghost powers. I'm going to have ghost powers." Danny spoke up innocently looking up at the two of them after blowing out his candles.

"Our little boy wants ghost powers huh?" Maddie asked hugging him. "Well, maybe you will get them."

"I will, mommy. I had another dream last night! I'm sure of it, Jazz keeps making fun of me for it too!" Danny's light baby blue eyes looked up at his moms. "I know I will be someone you two will be proud of."

"We are proud of you, sweetie." Maddie hugged him again, then Jack joined in. "We will also protect you."

"You promise?" Danny asked gripping his moms arm.

"Yes, we promise." Maddie kissed him on the cheek, before smiling. "Do want to bring Sam some cake?"

Danny's eyes brightened, "Yes! Her parents wouldn't let her come today, they had business things to do."

"Well, you know they can't help that. You're aloud to bring her some cake after desert." Maddie sat down next to her son and gently touched him on the arm. "You're going to make a wonderful king someday."

"Just like dad?" Danny asked looking up at his mom smiling away, "I will make Sammy my queen!"

"And I'm sure Sammy would love to be your bride." Maddie laughed gently. "Now start eating before you get any older!"

Danny nodded his head and began to eat the sweet vanilla cake.

* * *

Hey Everyone! This is the First Chapter! I noticed that some of y'all dislike the short chapters I do. Well, I'm sorry. I have a busy life and it just keeps getting busier. Also, I was going to do this time line to show you what would happen if Vlad never had powers or was king, or whatever.

**C: Alrighty, remember:**

**Karen-windwaker . deviant art. Com !**

**-_ Karen Kano_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_9 years later_

_

* * *

_

The school bell of Casper High rang loudly, letting the stragglers know they were late for class.

"Dang it mom made me almost late for the forth time this month," a raven hair girl hissed under her breath as she fixed her hair the best way she could. Hugging her science book to her chest, she let out a small relieved sigh.

"Mr. Lanser hasn't arrived yet Sammy, you can slow down you know." a blue eyed boy said grinning slightly as he rested against the chair. "Your mom made you late again?"

"Yes!" Her lavender eyes glared at the note in her hand. "So what if my powers aren't the best, at least I can do more then she can." she mumbled sitting down next to the boy. "So, Danny, when is this party of yours?"

"Party?" Danny asked blinking slightly. "Oh, the Clockwork ball your dad is throwing?" he chuckled slightly. "Two weeks from tomorrow, he also said there was surprise for me."

Sam bit her lip smiling knowing the surprise, "Oh really now?" she asked clearing her throat. He sure was clueless, his 18th birthday was then. "Do you think it'll be a good one?"

"You tell me, he's your dad." Danny laughed slightly, "Seriously what is it? I don't like surprises!"

"I am not saying." Sam said sticking out her tongue at him. "Now hush, Mr. Lanser is here!"

* * *

"What's up my two best friends?" a dark skinned boy asked hugging Sam and Danny around the neck as he came around the corner.

Looking unaffected, Danny phased himself and Sam through the boys touch. "Nothing really Tuck, trying to get some lunch."

Tucker walked beside the two grabbing a sloppy joe, while Sam grabbed a salad. "Did you hear about the new kid?"

"Nope." Danny and Sam said almost at the same moment.

"He's in my algebra class. Transferred from a naboring kingdom actually." Tucker said sitting down. "I think his name was Aragon...or something like that."

"Prince Aragon..." Sam said quietly to herself, yet Danny and Tucker heard it.

"You know him?" Danny asked raising an eye brow at her.

"Oh, my parents do." she said waving a hand. "Don't think anything of it, he was spoiled when we met."

"From what I've scene he's quiet and to himself..." Tucker said shrugging and bitting into his food. "Looks goth too."

"Goth...Aragon? That's weird." Sam said putting her fork down. "Oh well, in other news...Danny, Paulina is waving at you again." she said rolling her eyes at the girl across the lunch room.

"I turned her down many times Sammy." Danny said sighing. "Don't get jealous over her." he smirked at the redened cheeked Sam.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just saying." Sam said turning her head away to pretend coughing. "It's not like she's really into the real you."

"I know, that's another reason I turned her down." Danny said bitting into his sandwhich. "I was just teasing."

"Well, stop it please we're nearly seniors." Sam said bluntly. "It could always be you flirting with me."

"Why is that a bad thing?" he asked raising an eye brow at her, while Tucker looked between the two of them just eating away.

"It just is." Sam said ending his train of thought. Secertly she had liked him for years, but didn't say anything to him. After her last boyfriend, gregor, she had been a bit sharp to his flirting.

"Fine fine, I'll try stopping it." Danny said putting his hands up in defeat.

"Thanks." Sam said, before standing up with her tray. Not watching what she was doing, she bumped right into someone.

Falling back into her seat, she winced slightly. "Whoa, are you alright Sammy?" Danny asked helping her up, before looking over at the guy who stood up scuffing slightly.

"Watch where you're going, you wench." The boy with a slight blue glow said, his red eyes looked unamused and tired. "I was walking."

"You're one to talk," Sam said putting her hand up to Dannys chest to stop him. "I know you saw me walking, Aragon." she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Not that you remember me, but I'm Sam Manson. My parents know your parents pretty dang well."

Aragon's already pale face paled slightly. "You're that girl...from the Manson house hold." he looked her up and down, "Yes...yes I see."

"What exactly is that?" Sam asked raising an eye brow at him.

"You'd make a good bride." he smirked to himself. His off-white hair was pulled into a pony tail leaving it out of his face. "I'll be sending someone over to your house to fetch you later."

* * *

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_...I'm sorry about the delay. I've been drawing more then anything these days. XD Yeah, I chose Aragon. Why? 'cause that spoiled prince needs some loving. I need to change the summary around. o.o I hope you keep enjoying!_

_- Karen Kano_


	3. 5312013 AUTHOR NOTE

I'm sorry you guys!

I didn't mean to foget about this story!

With moving away, then moving back, then in two weeks moving again. ugh.

Plus, I descovered the world of cosplay. So, there's that.

I might continue, but I seriously haven't written a thing in two years. So if I do write, I'll be rusty.

Plus just for warning, my imagination has gotten alot more darker then before. So, I would totally have to change this to a "M" rating down the road.

Also, have changed my pen name to Coco Apple. :) It's closer to my IRL nick name.


End file.
